


To the Bottom of the Sea

by ScribeFigaro



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Precious Bodily Fluids, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeFigaro/pseuds/ScribeFigaro
Summary: Sousuke has returned from a mission.  Kaname missed him.  A lot.  Semi-Sequel to "Jindai High School Confidential" and companion piece to Starzki’s "Exorcism."





	

 

 

_I don't want to think about it_   
_I don't want to talk about it_   
_When I kiss your lips_   
_I want to sink down_   
_To the bottom_   
_Of the sea_   
_-Cake_

The lock turns, and Sousuke enters the apartment he now all-but-officially shares with Kaname, drops his rucksack to the floor, removes his boots at the _genkan_ , and enters the hallway. His mission was long and now it was done and now he was home.

Kaname crashes upon him like a wave, and with fistfuls of his shirt in her hands she slams his back against the wall, only by pure accident missing any of the pictures in the entry to their apartment. His yelp of surprise is quickly silenced; Sousuke’s open mouth is merely an invitation to receive her tongue. She is insatiable, unrelenting, and her forceful and rapid movements overwhelm him. His hands splay on her back and then move downward, his thumbs catching the waistband of her skirt, his fingers splayed over her backside.

Her hands are a flurry of movement, first stroking his hair, then holding his head still to let her probe deeply into his mouth with her tongue, then her fingernails digging into his chest before moving downward to grasp at his hips. How long has he been gone? Days? A full week? It may as well have been centuries, and his presence has somehow drawn from her something ethereal, something summoned, something more than alive. He pulls her close, his hands slipping under her skirt, her breasts firm against his chest. She moves her hips in slow circles against him, and murmurs in satisfaction when she can feel the beginnings of an erection against her stomach.

The taste of his mouth, the warmth of his tongue, and the evidence of his stirred arousal all serve only to stoke the fire raging within her. She nips at his neck, tonguing the heated flesh, and her hands become busy with the buttons of his shirt. Deftly she works her way down, baring his chest to her attentions, her mouth kissing and nipping his flesh from shoulder to shoulder, teasing his nipples, licking the outlines of his pectorals and abs. As she moves down his body he loses contact with her ass, and she takes the opportunity to grip his shirt roughly and rip it off his arms, baring his chest completely. Sousuke briefly contents himself with gripping her shoulders and weaving fingers through her hair as she continues to thoroughly molest him.

He is saying something to her, she is quite sure, and it is probably “Kaname” or “Let me kiss you more” or something of that nature, but the rush of blood pounding in her ears drowns all that out. She extends a tongue and makes a wide circle around his navel, making the muscles beneath tense and twitch. He grips the shoulder of her blouse, tugging lightly, urging her to get up off her knees, to stand up again so he may touch her more. She feels his desire in his touch, in the trembling fingers against her scalp. She presses her body against him, her breasts against his thighs, and his fingers grip her shoulders and fruitlessly scratch at the shoulder straps of her bra. She feels his desperation, his need to unbutton her shirt, to unfasten the clasp of her bra, to peel her panties down to her knees. She feels his desire to see her, and touch her, to mouth her breasts and plunge fingers into her sex.

She ignores his need; her desire for his body is paramount. The taste of his sweat, the scent of his skin, possess her utterly. Her hands move up and down his bared chest. She can almost see - or perhaps only imagine - the line of saliva her tongue had traced from his lips to his throat and down the line of his chest; the line that now ceased at the buckle of his belt. Her fingers tug at the waistline of his trousers, exposing more flesh for her to lick.

“Kaname,” he groans.

She is still crouching in front of him, and when she glances up, she keeps her eyes fixed upon his as she gently slides one foot out and underneath her, and then the other, and settles into a comfortable spot. She watches the mounting anticipation on his face as she kneels before him, eye-level with his waist. She places her hands on his knees and then moves them upwards, eyes fixed on his as she traces fingers along his inner thighs, feeling the heat of his flesh through the thick texture of his pants, making him groan as her hands converge on the growing bulge between his legs.

“Oh,” she says, with practiced innocence. “Is this for me?”

Her fingers trace along the tent of his developing erection, pleased at how readily his body is responding to her attentions. As she begins to unfasten his belt, his hand reaches toward her, ready to redirect her, no doubt, to a more suitable progression of lovemaking. Perhaps something that involved her wearing fewer clothes, and neither of them in the foyer, three feet from the front door, to which she afforded a quick glance in assurance he had already locked it.

“Kaname … are you sure you want to ...”

She dismisses his objection with a wave of her hand.

“I can’t believe you, Sousuke,” she mock-pouts, her hands busy with his belt. She glances upward, just in time to catch the confusion in his expression.

“It’s no fair, teasing me like that,” she clarifies. “Letting me know how hard you are, and then expecting me to ignore it.”

The buckle of his belt clatters as she unfastens it.

“I just want to _look_ at it,” she says. “Just to _see_.”

There was no point in protesting such an obvious lie. Sousuke could only nod dumbly.

She thinks of a tea ceremony, of flower arranging, and her movements are thoughtful and precise as she unbuttons his trousers, unzips his fly, and guides the garment down to his knees, all the while watching the way his abdomen moves with his breath. She leans forward and kisses a line along the waistband of his underwear, and then slips her hands into the back of his boxers, cupping his muscular ass before pulling back and hooking the waistband with her thumbs. She bites her bottom lip as she pulls downward, her eyes following the muscular V to where his lower abdomen gave way to trimmed pubic hair, and further still until she can see the full length of his half-erect penis and his heavy testicles. Smiling, she draws his underwear down to his knees, guides him to step out of his trousers and underwear, and strips him of his socks for good measure, and now that Sousuke is completely naked and his sex fully exposed, the ritual is complete.

She breathes the scent of him, masculine and raw, and looks up to his face. She studies the sharpness of his jaw, the chiseled muscles of his bare forearms and chest and abdomen, and allows her eyes to continue downward, to where his strength yields to his vulnerability. He was more than this, far more, she knew. His kindness, his protective nature, his sense of honor and justice and his willingness to sacrifice for those ideals - all these she loved, but for right now, the fire that burned within her cared for nothing but this male form before her.

For a moment she could only pause and revel in the joy that their physical relationship had come this far, that she could take the lead like this and know he would follow. She knew full well what he wanted, and that it began with her panties on the floor, and body spread over the kitchen table, and his mouth between her legs. But the thought of his lips upon her vulva, his tongue laving her clit and parting her labia, his cheeks glistening with her juices, served only to harden her resolve. How easy it was to surrender. How thrilling it was to _not_. To demonstrate the full extent of her power over him. To take command of Sousuke’s cock.

A warm trickle of pleasure began to spiral in her chest and weave its way down to her abdomen.

Did he understand the excitement she feels to exercise this privilege, to allow him take barely two steps into their apartment before pressing him against a wall, denying him the opportunity to undress her and touch her, and - with precious little warning - stripping him bare, just because it pleases her? There was great pleasure in getting his shirt off, of course, but that could not compare to the power she felt in grabbing a fistful of fabric at his waist and pulling downward, the catch of his breath and blush on his cheek, and the sight of him fully exposed, his half-erect penis greeting her with a playful bounce. This most sensitive part of him was all for her now. Sousuke’s penis. Sousuke’s testicles. Still and obedient, hers to admire, hers to touch.

She looked up at him, and wondered if he could fully contemplate what he was doing to her now. Were her eyes alight, her breath harried with anticipation? Could he see her flushed lips glisten with saliva, and know her mouth was watering for the taste of his cock?

“Kaname,” he says, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice.

“I’m so lucky,” she says softly. “To be able to see you like this … to see you completely. I never thought I’d even _want_ to look at this part of a man. But you … Sousuke, your penis is just so … so _perfect_. It makes me so happy just to look at it, and be so close to it … and to know I’m the only one who gets to enjoy you this way.”

“Kaname … there’s ... no need to say things like that...”

She places her hands on her knees and leans forward to place soft kisses on his lower abdomen, his inner thighs, brushing her lips over the hair of his pubis. She kisses the base of his penis, the tip of his penis, the underside of his penis, and murmurs in pleasure as his member twitches and stiffens in response. He is pointing straight out at her now, making it easier for her to continue her kisses along the underside of his member, and soon her lips make contact with his scrotum. She moans, and presses her nose to his testicles, and inhales deeply.

“Mmm, this scent,” she says. “I love this scent, Sousuke. It makes me so wet.”

And even then, it is not enough, she needs to taste him, and she extends her tongue and licks his balls. He groans, and thus encouraged, she slowly, languidly laps at his testicles until her tongue has explored every part of his sack, all the while watching his arousal grow for her.

She leans back for a moment, grinning, reveling in the blush on his cheeks, his flushed breathing, his expression of pleasure and absolute surrender to her whim, and, of course his achingly full erection.

She thinks of the way he looks at her when their positions are reversed. How this man, once so easily flustered by the very thought of her - of anyone, but _especially_ her - in a sexual context, could now direct himself fully toward her happiness. How it feels to know that the same laser-sharp focus and relentless dedication that serves his vocation so well can just as easily be directed at nothing but her sexual pleasure. How it feels to lie on their bed, hands resting beside her head, when he removes her panties, lays kisses from her feet to her knees, and spreads her legs. The way it feels when he is loving her with his mouth and his fingers. The pleasure of his touch magnified by the fascination she sees in his gaze. The joy of Sousuke telling her, without hesitation, that her vulva was extraordinarily beautiful, that she had the most lovely scent, the most intoxicating flavor. She thinks of the awe in his expression as he gently parts her folds, and unabashedly studies her with labia fully spread, and in hushed tones tells her the beauty of the wet flesh before him, the glory of her vagina. On the times she finds she needs more stimulation than normal, Sousuke becomes very pleased indeed, delivering all attention to the bundle of nerves at the apex of her vulva, and at just the right moment, oh-so-carefully easing away the wet flesh of her clitoral hood. Her pleasure reaches a crescendo as the hyper-sensitive flesh of her clit is deprived of its protection and exposed fully to the air. His breath creates sparks of pleasure as he speaks of this rare sight, describing her naked clit as a beautiful pink rosebud before him, and when his tongue makes contact her orgasm is violently intense.

Sousuke is much the same, except that most sensitive part of him is exposed every time he comes to full arousal. He is very erect now, his shaft long and thick and hard, the head of his cock fully emerged from its protective foreskin, the flesh aching to be surrounded by something warm and wet.

Her tongue licks the base of his shaft and slides along the underside of his penis before encircling the tip, lapping up a droplet of precum, making him grunt and groan, and she makes soft moans and murmurs of appreciation at the pleasure of tasting Sousuke's most intimate part.

“I’ve been thinking about this _all day_ , Sousuke,” she says, and she takes him into her mouth, sliding her lips up and down his shaft, sucking gently. She begins at a slow pace, moving back and forth, and gradually builds up a faster tempo. She is only able to take a few inches of him into her mouth this way, but it is enough for now, and soon half his member is glistening with saliva. She begins to suck harder, and adjusts the tightness of her lips, and Sousuke shudders and cries out in pleasure each time she slurps loudly against him.

Soon, half his penis is not enough. She draws in a long breath and then leans forward, angling her body as she takes him in deep. The tip of his penis brushes the back of her throat, and she tenses, readying herself. She needs more of him, all of him, and with great care, she pushes forward, until her lips reach the base of his shaft, and several inches of Sousuke’s penis have slipped into her throat. She tenses and holds her breath, willing herself not to gag. Her throat tightens as she involuntarily tries to swallow him, and Sousuke gasps and groans, maddened by the sensation, the warmth and wetness of her mouth along his entire length, the tightness of her lips at the base of his shaft, and the firm grip of her soft palate on his sensitive cockhead. Her nose is buried in Sousuke’s pubic hair, and she cannot breathe, her eyes watering, but she waits some five seconds before relenting, pulling back, keeping his penis in her mouth as she catches her breath, nostrils flaring. Sousuke is all but delirious, his breaths shallow and ragged, his forehead glistening with sweat. When she draws him in a second time, she hears scraping and cracking sounds from either side of her, and when she withdraws to catch her breath again, she realizes why: Sousuke knew not to touch her while doing such a delicate task, and in searching for something to grip, one of Sousuke’s hands caught the doorframe and squeezed so tightly he may have damaged the trim, while his other hand scraped the paint with his fingernails.

She thinks he is very close; he might ejaculate this way and she realizes she would not mind if he did. Would it feel good for Sousuke, to cum like that? She takes him deep one last time, holding as long as she can, and she grips his ass with her hands, holding him close. She waits for him to warn her. She waits for his cock to pulse in her mouth. She waits for him to empty himself into her throat. But soon she can hold it no longer, and she pulls back.

He is barely holding on to sanity as she finally relents, and she strokes his cock as she sucks air through her teeth, and she looks at him with unapologetic want. She needs him. Needs to consume him. Needs him more than oxygen. He is warm and throbbing in her hand, slick with saliva from base to tip. Small rivulets of drool cross-cross his scrotum and his inner thighs. The sight of his sopping wet sex makes her think of her own.

She releases him, only for a moment, but her eyes do not wander from his cock as she slips her hands under her skirt, gripping the waistband of her panties on either hip. She rocks back and forth as she works her panties down to her knees, and then to her ankles, and slips them off one foot. Sousuke’s eyes fixate on the pale green cotton and lace she leaves tangled about her left ankle, and he watches as she traces the fingertips of her left hand from her ankle up to her knee, to her inner thigh, and upwards, beneath her skirt. She exhales a sharp breath as her fingers slip inside, and as she begins to build up a rhythm, she leans forward and takes his cock into his mouth.

She knows what this is doing to him. She can sense the frustration, the impatience. As much pleasure as she was giving him, he wanted more. He wanted to see what she was doing. He wanted her as exposed as he was. Skirt lifted, leaning back, legs spread, fingers obediently parting her labia for him. Presenting herself to him.

But she would not show him, not yet. She would let him imagine the sight of her fingers sliding in and out, and she would let his ears strain for the sound. But she was in control.

She pulls back for a moment.

“Sousuke,” she murmurs. “You made me so wet, Sousuke. Can you tell? Can you hear all these squishy sounds when I finger my pussy?”

“K-kaname … saying things like that … I’m not sure how much longer I can … ah ...”

She is happiest when they are joined, when she has taken him inside her body, and their hips are moving, that most glorious dance. She is happiest when he balances on one arm, leaving the other hand free to explore her body, gently tweaking a nipple or making firm circles over her clit, adjusting his thrusts and his attentions to maximize her pleasure, guiding Kaname to her climax with practiced care. She is happiest when the sight and sound and feel of her orgasm immediately drive him into his own, and he quickens the pace and depth of his thrusts, and the muscles of her back spasm beneath her fingers. She is happiest when he speaks her name as he cums inside her.

But sometimes the urge to be before him like this is just too much for her to bear. In this position, she has total control over him. He can do very little but touch her hair and shoulders, and even that he tries to avoid, so as not to disturb her. She, meanwhile, can do almost anything she wants. Of course, the only thing she wanted to do was to bring him pleasure, but in this position she could make all the decisions, and Sousuke would do nothing but lean back and surrender his most intimate parts to her whim.

Even more than that, in this position, she can study this part of his body in great detail, and know everything about this penis that felt so good inside her. Somehow, this novelty never seems to wane, and every time she is fascinated by the look and feel and taste of Sousuke’s intimate parts.

It was not too late; she could relinquish her control over him, and allow Sousuke to lay her over some convenient piece of furniture and fill that part of her that needed him so badly. She would feel the breath in her ear, the anguished cry against her neck, the long, deep thrusts as he comes to climax inside her body, and she would enjoy all these things very, _very_ much.

“M-more importantly,” he says, between gasping breaths, “it’s been a while, so perhaps … you might want to stop ...”

She adjusts her pace, letting her head bob up and down several times and then stopping to catch her breath, teasing him with how long she could keep him right at the edge.

“Don’t you like it, Sousuke?” she asks.

“Kaname … it’s not .... ah, god, you have no idea how good that feels … I can barely even …”

She smiles.

“So what you’re saying is, you don’t _really_ want me to stop.”

“Ah-”

Cautious now, limiting contact with her mouth and fingers, waiting for him to unravel.

“I love making you cum, Sousuke,” she says. “I love it when you cum inside me most of all. When we’re pressed together, with my arms around you, and your whole body tenses up and then lets go - that feeling is the _best_ , Sousuke. I love feeling the muscles in your hips and thighs twitch beneath my fingers, and knowing it’s because you’re filling me up inside.”

Tracing her fingers up and down his length, ever so gently, studying the grimace in his expression, letting his face guide her as she keeps him here, balanced on a knife-edge, pushing him toward the precipice of orgasm and backing off and pushing him again.

“I want you so badly, Sousuke. All of you, all the time. When you’re inside me, I want you to cum as hard as you can, as much as you can. I don’t _ever_ want you to hold back. I want you to give me everything you have, Sousuke.”

She cups his balls with one hand, and she grips his shaft with the other, making him gasp, keeping him warm, not yet stroking him, just holding still, letting him feel her hands but denying Sousuke the friction his body is begging for.

“I’m so wet, Sousuke. I can’t wait for you to touch me, and lick me. I can’t wait to see your face when I pull up my skirt and show you all the pussy juices running down my legs. All because of you. Because of what you’re letting me _do_ to you.”

“F-fuck,” he gasped.

“And right now … the fact you could get me so worked up, so easily … that I could do all this to you and somehow you’re still _barely_ standing, and still _almost_ able to form complete sentences…”

Sousuke’s unfocused eyes had been staring at the ceiling for some time, and when he glanced down at her, she returned a mock-pout.

“Well, you leave me no choice.”

“Ah-?”

“I would say, ‘go ahead and cum in my mouth, or ‘I don’t mind the taste,’ but I’m not gonna say that. Not this time.”

“Kaname?”

“This time, you know what I’m gonna say?”

“Ah…”

“Sousuke. I want you, all of you, and I want you in every way I can. And right now, I want your hips and your abs tensing under my fingers. I want you arching your back and unable to breathe. I want to feel your cock pulsing in my mouth. I want your _cum_ , Sousuke. I want it warm and bitter and thick. I want it on the back of my tongue and down my throat. I want to swallow every drop, just because I _can_. Just because I _want to_. Just because it’s _yours_.”

“Ah, god-”

“But most of all,” she said. “Most of all, I want you to know I have been thinking about this moment all day long. I want you to know I have had thoughts today like, ‘God, I want to pin Sousuke to the wall and have my way with him,’ and ‘God, I need Sousuke’s cock in my mouth,’ and ‘God, it’s been so long, I bet he’s going to cum a whole lot,’ and ‘God, that’s mine, that’s all mine, I am going to drink up every last bit of Sousuke’s cream.’”

“K-kaname - ah, holy god, I’m really going to-”

She took him into her mouth a scant second before he came, pumping his shaft with one hand, caressing his tightly-clenched balls with the other, and sucking hard on his cockhead between swallows of Sousuke’s sperm.

He gasped and groaned above her, even going so far as to grip her hair and hold her still as his hips shook and his legs trembled. She moaned against his cock as he emptied himself, and tried not to make a face as she realized he _really had_ built up a large amount, more than she was expecting, but not more than she could handle.

When he was finally done, she drew back, and gripped his hips lest he collapse on the floor, and admired Sousuke’s sopping wet cock, so hyper-sensitive now that he grunted in discomfort simply from her kissing the tip. She looked up at him, with an expression of supreme satisfaction, licked her lips, and smiled.

He sank to his knees, groaning, and she embraced him, let him place his forehead on her shoulder as he recovered.

“Kaname,” he whispered. “Oh my god, Kaname, I never - I don’t think think it’s ever been that … that intense … ah god, I’m still shaking ..”

She held him close, let him recover, and minutes later he turned his head and kissed her neck, and her ear, and her mouth.

“Sousuke,” she said. “Bedroom?”

“Negative,” he said, and before she knew what was happening Sousuke was gripping her shoulders, pushing her to the floor, on her back, gripping her knees, pulling her forward, her skirt sliding up her back, the cold, hard wooden floor of the hallway against her bare ass, Sousuke’s firm grip on her ankles, lifting her legs, spreading her legs, her inner thighs glistening with her wetness, her pussy dripping, outer labia already parted, Sousuke’s mouth descending upon her, Sousuke’s tongue on her clit and inside her, Sousuke’s hands on her ass, holding her in place as he ate her out in the middle of the hallway.

The pleasure is instantaneous, indescribable, and her orgasm builds rapidly and she is gripping his hair, holding him to her core, rolling her hips, riding his tongue, fucking his face, his nostrils flaring, his breath tickling her pubic hair as he sucks and slurps her vulva, and suddenly she is falling and crashing and arching her back and she is so wet and Sousuke can barely catch his breath as he swallows saliva and pussy juice and he moans against her heated flesh as she shudders beneath him.

The heat of Sousuke’s mouth never leaves her, and moments later he is softly, languidly tracing the length of her vulva with his tongue, the aftershocks of her orgasm blending seamlessly with the buildup toward another, and he knows exactly how to do this, and she knows exactly what Sousuke wants. She came too quickly, too easily. His tongue is a request, no, an _order_ , that she come for him again, harder, wetter, more loudly. But not quickly. He builds her up slowly, meticulously, focusing on her labia, offering her clit only occasional attention, making her want, making her beg.

She is so wet she can smell it, the musk of her sopping pussy wafting through the hallway, and Sousuke is breathing her in, inhaling her sex, lapping up her juices as they spill from her, and he is murmuring, whispering, speaking, soft vibrations against her clit, and she can barely hear him because he is not actually speaking to her, and perhaps he is praying, and he is saying “More” and he is drinking up her honey as soon as it spills from her and suddenly her clit is in his mouth, caught between tongue and teeth and he is working her and working her and working her and her hips are shaking and she is crying and the tears are spilling down her cheeks and Sousuke owns her, controls her, she belongs to him and this pussy belongs to him and Sousuke can enjoy her pussy whenever and wherever and however he wants even on the floor even in the classroom when everyone is gone even in the classroom in the middle of class even if she’s at the teacher’s desk and holding a vote on the school bake sale and Sousuke comes up to her and says I have a motion for the class representative and he pushes her against the desk and tears off her panties and his tongue is inside her and he’s eating her out in front of everybody and Kaname has to hand off the meeting to the assistant class representative because Sousuke has decided he needs to go down on her and it’s an emergency and there’s no time to sneak away and fuck in the supply closet and Kaname is going to defer to Sousuke’s decision because he’s always right about such things and oh god oh god oh holy god what is oh fuck oh shit I can’t ah god fuck fuck fuck.

She cums hard, forceful, she thinks she screams, she realizes there’s no way the neighbors can’t hear, Sousuke is good at this but this is new this is different he is tongue-fucking her to death and she shakes and thrusts her hips and when the aftershocks pass she is so goddamn sore, like she just ran a marathon, her arms and legs ache and she can barely move, and she doesn’t even complain when Sousuke rips her shirt open and buttons fly everywhere and he yanks her bra straps down and roughly fondles her breasts. She doesn’t complain when he thrusts inside her, all the way, and she takes his cock to the hilt and her only thought is _oh my god I didn’t know how much I needed this_ and he is grabbing her thighs just under the knee and his fingers are digging into her skin and he is spreading her wide and opening her up completely so he can drive deep into her with his cock and she is sopping wet and sticky-slimy with her own juices and slurping as he goes in and out and _I have never ever ever been fucked this hard before oh my god_ and he is not kissing her or touching her breasts no he is fingers digging into her thighs so he can plow deeply into her and he is not touching her anywhere else because nowhere else matters only her pussy matters only the deepest part of her pussy matters and her breasts are bouncing and that’s why Sousuke tore up her shirt that’s why her tits are out he just wanted to watch them bounce back and forth as he rawfucked her and the sweat is dripping from Sousuke’s face and her third orgasm is sudden and short but she needed it so badly and she looks at Sousuke with tears in her eyes looks at her boyfriend her bodyguard her Sergeant her Sousuke and she is _yes oh god yes finish please finish I need this I need you_ and Sousuke grunts and hisses through his teeth and she thinks _yes take me fuck me use me fill me up and make me warm and sticky and yours_ and Sousuke groans and she feels the tremors in his hands and he slams home and grabs her ass and lifts her ass off the floor so his cock is deep inside and he is coming he has more he always has more and this is his and he needs to give it to her and she needs to take it from him and he is making sure it is deep inside as deep as can be and she knows it is thick and bitter because she swallowed it she swallowed so much of it but this is where it belongs this is where it should go this is the part of her that is specifically made for Sousuke to do this and when he is done Sousuke's sperm is inside her and Sousuke is inside her and the buttons of her blouse are here and there and over there and her hair is spread all over the floor and she is sweating and gasping and Sousuke collapses atop her and she wraps her arms around him and Sousuke is crying too because he needed this he needed this _he needed me_ and she wraps her legs around him and Sousuke is still inside her and he’s becoming soft and she doesn’t care she tenses muscles and holds him inside as long as she can and it tickles when part of Sousuke slips out and part of Sousuke drips from her and spills on the floor beneath her and she is quite perfectly happy to stay like this for the rest of her life.

Minutes pass before they regain the ability to move, to speak. He is on his hands and knees above her and his cock is flaccid and dripping on the floor, and he’s embarrassed and says maybe he got a little carried away, and she does not disagree, and she says he needs to get carried away more often. Her vagina is terribly sore, and she can see two or three bruises beginning to flower on her thighs from Sousuke’s fingers, and she wished he hadn’t grasped her breast so roughly before because that really did hurt. They separate, and she leans against the wall and wobbles on noodle-legs and so does he, and somehow they brace each other and stumble to the bath.

They wash up, and bathe together, and they make out, just a little, just soft kisses, just Sousuke cupping her wet breasts and gently playing with her woefully neglected nipples, and they towel off and dress and she prepares dinner as Sousuke takes out the cleaning supplies they keep in the bathroom and wipes up the sticky spots in the hallway.

He kisses her neck as she finishes up dinner and the goosebumps are all over her upper arms and the back of her legs, and she gently elbows him so she doesn’t burn the stir-fry with his distraction. He apologizes and sets the table and when they eat together she extends a leg and strokes the inside of Sousuke’s thigh with her bare foot and he blushes and she knows they are not done no not nearly done and she knows she is calling in sick tomorrow.

END

 

 


End file.
